私人拥抱
by hidingyou
Summary: 停车点。
1. 私人拥抱（2）

林彦俊一双长腿大刀阔斧地摆开，眼神直接有力，尤长靖不禁咽了咽口水。

"有事么？"他走近沙发，给自己倒了杯咖啡："我记得我锁门了。"

林彦俊沉默，仍盯着眼前人衬衫下光裸的腿，暖调灯下仍白得发光。

"我是来道歉的。"

来人终于开口，尤长靖松了口气。

"今天的事不好意思殃及你，后续有什么问题可以直接联系我。"

林彦俊起身，拿出手机："给我你的号码。"

尤长靖一愣，接着笑了。

"这么霸道的么？"

尤长靖喝咖啡，舔舔沾湿的嘴唇。

"要别人的号码，应该用委婉一点的方式吧？"

他眼见着男人的眼色深下来，唇边莞尔，起身去拿手机。

"不过我会给你啦。谁让你长得这么帅。"

尤长靖口气轻松，到他面前，把屏幕亮给他。

"先加个WeChat吧。"

他的身上还有热蒙蒙的湿气，站得离这人近了，似乎扑到对方的睫毛上。

林彦俊也拿出手机来，尤长靖看他动作，哇了一声。

"连手也这么好看啊。"

林彦俊微怔，抬起眼，尤长靖知道那目光里饱含的审视意味，佯装不知地笑着。

"我朋友去拿蛋糕了。但我看，他一时半会儿是回不来了。"

尤长靖看看那扇他锁过的门。这人能进来，就能让别人进不来。

"我现在很饿诶。"他又喝了一口咖啡："你把我的饭票吓走了…"

尤长靖的脸迎着那道鹰一样的目光向前，又近了一些。

"你不打算补偿我么？"

这信号给得已经十分明显，今晚男人从落眼的一刻起就没打算遮掩赤裸意图。尤长靖接收到，也消化好，现下已经给出答案。

他们唇间距离太近，以至于林彦俊压下来的时候，尤长靖还来不及收回唇边笑意。

男人的吻炽热滚烫，盖住尤长靖从热水和咖啡里汲取的温存。他攻击性太强了，尤长靖想，扑向自己时就像野兽扑进棉花糖。

尤长靖的大号衬衫此刻更像情趣睡衣，欲盖弥彰。林彦俊的手从衣摆伸进去，如入无人之境。尤长靖皮肤很好，触感诱惑他去贪更多更深，刺探出身下人不同反应。

尤长靖发出一声似乎有笑意的呻吟，像是喉咙里已经被灌满，忍不住溢出来的蜜。这声音太好听了，林彦俊忍不住吞吃掉，舌头捅向深处的力道更强，把对方的声音都压得细软，唇边漾起一道又一道晶莹线条。

尤长靖被吻得缺氧，手下胡乱摸索到身上人的关键部位。除衣是分内事，他用指尖隔着薄薄一层纤维勾引那处蓬勃火热，感觉到坚硬和脉动，觉得有趣，弯了眉间。

他从那人唇舌间勉强挣脱出来，俯身下去。陆定昊不止一次说过他唇形生得好看，却不知心形唇下也有诡计多端。他试着吻了下那根尺寸惊人的肉器，听见头顶一声压抑的野兽似的低吟。

那人按住他微微潮湿的柔软卷发，他猝不及防，像偷吃热狗被抓包的现场，不得不一口把整根吞下去。插得太深，眼角都渗出泪来。

尤长靖晃晃头表示不满，那人手上松了松，给他喘息之机。尤长靖平生最爱口腹之欲，这次也对新食物充满新奇热情，动用舌上每一寸味蕾大方品尝。他记得以前学舞时某个上下动脖子的姿势，此时竟分外好用。吞吐间淫靡的水声在暖室里回响，夹杂着谁的喘息和谁喉间挤出的轻吟，直到他舌根尝到咸腥才落上短暂休止。

林彦俊把他拉上来，又看着他的眼睛。尤长靖喘息不止，身下被这人牢牢擒住。那双手不止好看，还灵巧有力，逗弄得他早已欲罢不能，腰间生火，瘙痒得烫人。

"上我。"

他探到林彦俊耳边，吐气沉沉。

这一个指令让野兽出闸。床头的抽屉里套子和KY样样俱全，甚至还有助兴药品，让尤长靖再次敬佩蔡家的"礼数周全"。他帮林彦俊带上套子，有些咂舌，不敢相信自己刚刚竟然真的用嘴含住了这么大只的东西。

"嗯…你最好，轻一点。"

尤长靖见那人打开瓶子，咽咽口水，不知道该不该抓紧时间认怂。

林彦俊没给他太多时间犹豫，直接把人翻过来。尤长靖低叫一声，身后立刻被挤了大股的冰凉黏腻，激得他腰间发痒。

那人润滑的手法生硬直接，尤长靖只好把疼都咽下去。林彦俊似乎也惊讶于手下的紧致程度，俯下身去看他的脸，似乎想说什么。

尤长靖瞪他："闭嘴。"

他握住林彦俊的手指，帮他探进去。林彦俊很快反应过来，手腕在他引导下渐渐找到发力点。尤长靖疼得一头汗，声音却慢慢变了味。

手指来回抽插出黏腻声响，尤长靖全身都红透了，咬住身下的枕头。林彦俊却捏着他的脸转过来，去舔那两道柔软殷红。

尤长靖叹了口气，最怕的就是这种野兽的舐弄。那人一只手在他身下刺探求索，另一只在他胸前凶狠揉捏，分不清哪处轻哪处重，又或者两个人紧紧纠缠在一起时，都是不分轻重的。

尤长靖发出的声音渐渐变了味，林彦俊似乎在甬道中摸索到某个凸起位置，几次擦过，眼见着身下人脚趾间都蜷了起来，也就明白了。

尤长靖感觉到身下已经被湿润坚硬的粗大顶住，吸了口气。

下一秒那人长驱直入，他狠狠咬住了林彦俊伸进他口中的手指。

疼与疼复制重逢，两不相欠又火上浇油。尤长靖带着哭腔呜呜囔囔地挤出一句："轻一点啦。"也不知那人听见没有，只觉得体内肉器更大了一圈。

第一下撞击就是深凿。尤长靖恨这人毫不懂收敛试探或循序渐进，只知道蛮横开垦。但接下来也毫无发言机会，进攻次次深入，只见加快，不知回头。

他被插得几乎尖叫，又自觉羞耻，把声音吞回去。那人找到快感也摸准他的快感后就得意了似的，愈发猖狂起来。尤长靖被他抱在膝上顶弄，不得不面对面，汗水在激烈碰撞中从额间低落，淋湿那人的肩。

尤长靖仓皇中抓住林彦俊的肩膀，对方用力实在太大，又或者感觉太强烈，他只好咬住对方肩膀上的坚实肌肉。即使这样也抗拒不了后穴涌上的层层火热酥麻，沿着脊骨冲到头顶。

他还是叫出声来。林彦俊似乎发出一声轻笑般的声音：

"你Key好高哦。"

尤长靖一怔，后面也下意识地紧缩，林彦俊忍不住深吸一口气。

"还会这个？"低沉声音中有依稀可辨的危险信息，尤长靖狠狠拍他一记："活该。被你吓的啦。"

他是没想到林彦俊会开这种玩笑，更多的还是那人忽然柔软下来的语调，跟方才拿着木棒对机枪的罗刹仿若两人。林彦俊没给他太多时间思考这个问题，惩罚似的又加快了节奏。

尤长靖被操得很快有了第一次释放，之后也管不了声音高低，全面失控。到最后被压在床褥上，整个人湿得像从水里捞出来，半哑着嗓子不知是哭还是说话。

"不要了…不要了好不好？"

"我觉得不大好。"已经射过一次的男人持久度立增，尤长靖只听别人讲过会有这种天赋异禀的选手，无视贤者时间反而愈战愈勇，却没想到自己这种容易中大奖。

林彦俊像是玩游戏上了瘾的男孩子，换着各种姿势只为了看尤长靖毫无招架之力的不同反应。尤长靖在这无休止的快感之中沉沦又挣扎，只觉得舒服过头后，身体几乎要失去知觉。

他诚心向林彦俊求饶，这求饶声或许柔软过度，落在后者耳中成了欲拒还迎的诱惑。于是苦战难落幕，尤长靖叫苦不迭，身上的敏感处反复被刺激，脑中一阵又一针的狂潮来去，眼前也雾蒙蒙，最终成了白茫茫一片。

意识朦胧间好像又听见那人在叫他，声音像低谷中的风声，陌生而熟悉。

而他确实已经懒得搭理了。


	2. 私人拥抱（3）

尤长靖被林彦俊压在上锁的休息室里插 | 入时，心里是多少有点绝望的。

这事本非他本意。他知道在这样一场派对上自己和林彦俊都被多少眼睛看着，失踪这么久加上善后很难不露出痕迹。虽说很多人早就不在乎这些，可他作为一个三天后就要出道的新人还是在怕的。

他从来不是个叛逆的人，大概恰因如此，才会在看到林彦俊的时候把心中藏得很深的某些压抑抖落出来。只是一部分而已。尤长靖时刻提醒自己，他只能给出一部分。

然而在肆意交 | 合的时刻，这些压抑都跟着汗水和呻 | 吟变了形。

他们的身体真的很合拍。尤长靖想，他经验不多，不知道林彦俊怎么觉得。但从对方还嵌在自己体内的器官反应来看，林彦俊应该也很满意。

他们之间的性 | 爱从开始就充满兽性的本能，在这种偷情似的环境里连肌肉都更紧张，身体也更加敏感。林彦俊贴在尤长靖耳边夸他很会，尤长靖气得咬他的耳朵，留下湿润的牙印。

他听见林彦俊埋在他颈间的笑声，意识朦胧间想去看他的脸，挣扎的动作却换来更猛烈的一记进攻。尤长靖叫了一声，忘了初衷。

为了方便，这次林彦俊没有留在他体内。两人用面对面的姿势一起结束在林彦俊那双被尤长靖夸过的手里。一发完结后，尤长靖被林彦俊抱在窄小的单人床上喘息，看着地上零落的衣物反思人生。

尤长靖看见手机亮了，拍拍环抱在他腰上的手，挣脱了起身。

他回头看也坐起身来的林彦俊，敏锐地感受到对方眼中没吃饱的意味。尤长靖也不敢看太多，只能匆匆收拾好衣服，卖个软道："今天真的不行。再失踪下去林超泽要拿着喇叭全场cue我了。"

林彦俊专注地看他，不知想些什么，在尤长靖拿起手机的刹那，才淡淡开口：

"林超泽知道。"

尤长靖手一抖，手机落到地上。

他回头，眼角还带着粉晕，脸上不知是讶然还是平静。

尤长靖张了张嘴，林彦俊接着说："上次之后，我问过他。"

"…你问他什么？"尤长靖低着头，收拾地上的东西，声音很轻。

"你的价钱。"

尤长靖安静地把床单叠好，哦了一声。

想想又问："他怎么说？"

"他说要我自己问你。"

尤长靖把床单放到一边，坐到床边，脸上看不出表情，眼睛也不知在看哪里。

"我这样讲…很伤人哦？"

林彦俊盯着尤长靖，等待着观察这人的每一个反应。

"也还好啦。"尤长靖展了展肩膀："直接问价钱是有点伤人。"

尤长靖盯着自己的手指，又说："但也要看你想买什么。"

林彦俊眼底有无声暗涌：

"哦？"

"反正人不管做什么工作，都是为了生活。只分想做和不想做而已，我没有在judge的。"尤长靖捏捏手指，骨节咔嗒作响："我想做歌手，也只是因为想唱歌啊。"

"我会让你唱。"林彦俊目光不移："除此之外，你想要什么样的生活，我想我都可以满足你。"

尤长靖带着水色的眼眨了眨，转过头来看他。

林彦俊发现那人眼角的粉已经不见了，唇畔又挂上了浅笑。

"那可以试试啊。"尤长靖迎上林彦俊的目光，把眼里的最后一点余温用糖霜藏住："事先声明，我可是很贵的。"

林彦俊看他许久，扯唇，凑近这人的脸。

"我先预支一点，没意见吧？"


	3. 私人拥抱（8）

尤长靖盯着林彦俊伸出的舌尖，热红探向冷白，都是潮湿的。浪漫民族把吃生蚝与做爱并论，味蕾上绽放高潮。尤长靖以前只知美味，如今盯着眼前人吸吮动作，才知食物背后的欲望有多丰富难解。他贪吃惯了，舌头向来迫不及待。

他忍不住在对方吞吃掉整颗软肉之前凑过去张嘴咬住。林彦俊毫不惊慌，直接按住对方后脑，唇齿尖兵相撞。这男人最擅长正面迎敌，尤长靖与他狭路相逢，争一口食物，最后连自己口中汁水都赔进去，被人吮个干净。

这吻很长，结束时两人口中唇畔都狼狈不堪，生蚝鲜甜，还有海里带来的似血的腥味。尤长靖气喘吁吁，林彦俊已经把人抱上流理台，开始解裤链。

尤长靖垂死挣扎："这里不干净…"

林彦俊眸色一暗："那就搞得再脏一点，做完再洗。"

尤长靖明显感受到对方急切的欲望和不知为何而生的隐约怒气，心中反思是哪里行差踏错，那人却没给他太多思考时间。他整个人被架到流理台上，双腿打开，像被撬开的贝，露出最隐秘的柔软，等人生吞。

尤长靖不知对方从哪里拿来的东西润滑，身下那根被人掌握在手里反复撸动，搅得脑里都有海浪声。他闻到那股海味，才反应过来那凉滑液体是生蚝的粘液。林彦俊面无愧色，盯着他慌张的脸捅了进去。

尤长靖忍不住叫出声来，被吓到又绝望似的。

他们彼此的身体这几个月来磨合的很快，起初一拍即合，其后榫卯相接，林彦俊对尤长靖的兴趣仿佛源源不断，一点火花就能熟练引燃。尤长靖不知道这种浓烈的张力是如何生成的并维持至今的，性爱是交流，是关系，是个人解压，是双方尽力。林彦俊是压力太大了，尤长靖想，那他自己呢？为什么沉溺？

他在贪什么？又怕什么？是因为哪里不满足、所以不得不留人在自己身体里？

尤长靖被剧烈顶撞得声音发颤，呻吟声气泡似的从喉咙里冒出来，林彦俊把他抱得更紧，让他的下巴搭在自己肩上。尤长靖紧紧抱着这柄插在他身体里的刀，任他捅入，任他拔出，身下被挤轧出啧啧水声。

他意识到林彦俊今天的凶狠，和同自己类似的不满足。尤长靖不知道男人到底饿到什么程度，只好伸出舌头舔弄他鬓边的汗，他见过动物之中的舐犊，那时他好奇，舌头到底是什么器官？食与性都因它起，连心底爱意都靠它传递。尤长靖舌头很灵，尝到林彦俊颊边汗水的咸味。

那人却不肯被安抚，反被挑衅了似的嘶了一声，给他更深的一刀。尤长靖被顶得太深，忍不住一记抽搐。林彦俊扳过他的脸，细细端详这人已难自制的表情，忽然笑了一下。

他摸起一边银盘里的冰块，在尤长靖瞪大的眼前伸向两人交合处。

"不要—"

尤长靖倒吸一口气，拒绝到一半就尖叫出声。因不断摩擦而敏感潮热的下体被塞入坚硬的冰凉，林彦俊没有拔出来，就被他含在里面，感受尤长靖内部因剧烈刺激而骤生的痉挛。

"不要了，拿出来…"尤长靖的眼里已不自觉地含了泪，求饶声都颤抖起来。这体验是他不曾有过的，头皮因过度的快感而麻木。如果不是林彦俊抱他的手臂过分用力，他觉得自己可能已经融在这片海味里。

"干嘛拿出来。"林彦俊盯着他，舔他唇边的晶莹，像要把这人所有的失控都吞吃："你里面这么热，很快就融掉了。"

说着，又动起腰来。

尤长靖叫得很惨，是失控的叫法，不是痛苦，而是比痛苦更难辨识的身体感受。可能是舒服过头，他觉得自己已经射了，但快感和刺激仍源源不断。耳边还有那人含着笑意的私语："真的很紧诶。"

林彦俊还在盯着他，尤长靖忽然意识到，林彦俊是在逼他失控，故意要他手脚大开，要他毫无理智，要他在无措里暴露无遗。尤长靖想到很多东西，只是此刻都成了碎片，被肉体碰撞击碎。

这次性爱持续很久，尤长靖被带进干高潮，林彦俊灌得很满，拔出时液体滴滴答答地漏下来，淌到厨房的地面瓷砖上。尤长靖半张着嘴说不出话来，又不愿再被林彦俊看见似的，趴在他肩上不肯抬头。

林彦俊只好抱着他的腰去浴室。花洒里的温水流出来，尤长靖才清醒了一点，啊了一声，从他身上爬起来，又因为腿软一个踉跄差点滑倒。

林彦俊忙把人扶住，夹在自己两腿间："什么事？"

"火还没关。"尤长靖急急忙忙地夺过花洒冲洗，林彦俊抿抿唇，帮他把泡沫打了。尤长靖匆匆地，穿内裤时擦到身后，嘶了一声。

他瞪林彦俊一眼，甩手出门。


	4. 娱乐之家（6）

这一吻蓄力太久，好像把他们之前的所有温存都逼到边缘，再没有人守住界限。陆定昊用舌尖探寻那人口中所有的秘密，每一句温柔背后藏的暗，他都想挖开来看。

他不相信世上有这样的清白的暖，火下都是碳灰，月球身上伤痕累累，太阳的内部每一秒都在自我爆裂。董又霖给他太多的光，他要看到灯下的黑，才肯放心。

董又霖终是被他牵动了，唇舌都猖狂起来，顶得他额上发酸，一些汁液溢出唇角，仍不肯放过似的，往更深处纠缠。陆定昊喉中笑出声来，似乎被对方视为挑衅，压下来吻得更深。那人的牙齿咬在他合不拢的唇上，刺痛袭来，反令他满足。

陆定昊将手探进那人衣中，很快就帮人除掉多余的皮肤。那人身上每一寸肌肉都紧紧绷起，在他指下蓬勃，像被唤醒的野兽。陆定昊对那线条和触感都爱不释手，掌心贴到那人胸前，轻轻压下去。

"好厉害呀。"

他轻声赞叹，很真心似的，唇上带着津液沿着那人颈肩的完美线条滑落下去，留下一条湿润行迹，最后落到那人胸口，忍不住似的，咬了一口。

头顶有嘶的一声，嘴唇贴着的坚实肌肉绷得更紧了。陆定昊弯弯唇，手指伸向那人裤带，直接探了进去，掏出已经张扬的欲望，俯身轻舔，舌尖漫进青涩味。

"好大…"

他腕上一疼，被人狠狠压倒在床。还昏沉的头撞在枕头上，又一阵眼花缭乱。

稍微清醒一点时，陆定昊看到董又霖贴在他眼前的脸，线条都抽紧，终于不再温柔平静。

"陆定昊。"

男人轻喘着，一手紧紧掐住他的腰，要用很大的力气才能克制住似的，让他疼出嘤咛。

"你是认真的么？"

那双黑色的眸紧紧锁住他，像要把他吞进一场山岚里。陆定昊被看着，身上的热一层一层涌出来，被烧得眼底舌根都生疼。

他在山中重雾里遇到这双眼，入迷太深，已经不知归路了。

陆定昊凑上去，唇舌贴着那人耳根。

"你想我认真么？"

他稍稍用力，双腿缠上那人结实的腰间，用身下的火点燃另一团火。

"想我认真—就做给我看。"

他话音还留在耳畔，那人的手臂就拢上来，把他整个人捞进怀里。陆定昊几乎是跌坐下去，在毫无准备的情况下，被凶狠地进入了。

他压不住叫出声。这和他刚刚演练过的扩张完全是两回事，体内袭进的猛兽比想象中粗野狰狞，撑得他像被撕裂。确实很疼，陆定昊疼到瞬间涌出泪来，唇边却仍要发着颤扬起来。

董又霖向后抽动，觉察到什么，扶起他的脸想要看他。陆定昊却咬着他肩膀不肯抬头。

董又霖稍稍停下动作，手指伸向两人交合处，放柔了力度，帮他纾解着那处吸得太紧的肌肉。

"疼么？"男人还微微喘着气，像要忍住什么："我以为你…"

陆定昊耳边嗡嗡作响，笑了一声，把嗓子里的哽咽吐出来："你怎么这么不会讲话呀。"

那人便不讲话了，过一会儿，托着他把人放平在床上，细细密密的吻落到他颊上和胸前。

"第一次的话，我听说这个姿势会好受一点。"

那人语气小心，珍惜的欢喜："我轻一点动，不舒服的话告诉我。"

陆定昊半闭上眼，不知是因为发烧还是别的什么，整个人都红透，只好拿手臂挡住半边脸，点点头。

于是那人一边按摩着他身下入口，一边抽出一些，向里顶进。陆定昊身上一抖，咬住嘴唇。

身上人试探着继续动作，咬紧的肌肉也跟着颤抖。陆定昊只觉得被摩擦的内部像被搅起滚烫的潮，随着那人一次又一次的深入，有了漩涡，吸得他百骸跟着那一点脉动，不知是痒是痛。

那人似乎有所感应，每一次顶入都更放肆起来。陆定昊忍不住叫出声。第一声漏出来，接下来就是无法控制的。董又霖听见了，就知道是怎么回事，也知道该怎么做。

陆定昊的腿被抬起来，放到那人肩上。董又霖终于肆无忌惮地动起腰来。陆定昊被撞得往后退，头顶都快碰到床板。董又霖把他半搂起来，喘息扑在他脸上，轻声说："宝贝，抱住我。"

陆定昊被叫得身下又狠狠一缩，两个人都被刺激过头，董又霖的戳刺就更紧密了。他努力搂住那人阔实背肌，手臂又虚软地随着顶撞每每滑落。快感太催人，他不禁想要抓住什么，手指掐进人肉里，划出道道痕迹，身上人犹然不觉，而他犹嫌不够。

这是陆定昊第一次被肉体的浪潮吞噬，之前还在奋勇，如今只剩欲罢不能。被人占有和占有别人是同时进行，陆定昊的所有理智都被脊髓里欲望冲垮，再也想不清楚。他得到什么了？够用么？

董又霖又吻住他，像要勾出他身体最深处的一点魂灵。陆定昊用尽最后的力气去响应，两人交合的淫靡水声和肉体碰撞的声音都成了编钟，在他小小的卧室里争取回音。他不想被叫醒，也不想接受谁的警告，只想沉迷下去。

如果是高烧，就病下去。如果是做梦，就不要醒。

他被人带到顶端，烟花一样散开来，又陷入黑甜中去。


End file.
